Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (O.D.S.T)
Application Procedure and Requirements * The 105th does not have any requirements. However, high skill, level and weaponry is recommended: ''' -Private Message any Admiral first, since they deal with clan recruitment. If you do not get a response in a few days, message any Officers of The 105th with the following application format: *Name: *Level: *Build: *Time playing DF: *What are your intentions in The 105th: ~~ Names marked with a * means that they will be the quickest people to get back to you on an application ~~''' ~~Our clan is also looking for more Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO's or Non-Coms) so apply now!~~ Supreme Executives *Smiggel - Commander In Chief* *Legion24 - Fleet Admiral* *Stan131 - Admiral *Argent Hawk - Admiral (General of the Armies)* *Juranas - Admiral (Field Marshall)* Officers *Strike Wolf - Colonel *Omega Suicide - Colonel *Tacoman94 - Colonel* *Pringles - Colonel *Ryvirus - Colonel (Quartermaster)* *Zionex - Colonel *ranger2108 - Lieutenant About The Clan Orbital Drop Shock Troopers was created on December 3rd, 2008. It is one of the oldest clans in DF history still standing today. It has been under two leaders, first xChaosKnightx, then Smiggel, and at times it was said to have had up to 120 members, and as low as 10. At first, the clan was made fun of due to low requirements. But, after some time and requirement changes, it grew to be a well respected clan. On November 11th, 2010, a convention of admirals agreed on shortening the name from "The 105th ODST" to "The 105th", to give the clan a clean slate. 500px|105th PvP Tourney Now, the clan is doing well and has formed into a tight-knit, close clan. The rank system is not so much based off of your level, but in your service to the clan. If you are active, try to get together and do clan loots, help out clanmates, etc. it will be noticed and a promotion may be in order. Even though The 105th's level requirement is non-existent, most members right now are over level 40 (2 of whom have won TPK), and the majority having high level weapons, including 4 GAU-19s, 5 HMGs, a USAN-12 or two, 3 Corpse Blasters, and many VSS', Alpha Bulls, K-50Ms and amputators. This comes in handy when The 105th does its Clan OAs, and helps other members level up and have a good time. The 105th is very helpful and kind around aspiring new members, with good grammar being a core belief amongst the clan. While "l33t Speak" and bad grammar is tolerated for fun, excessive use is very frowned upon. Also, the clan believes in respecting all players and lack of flaming and trolling, unless that person has belittled you, your clanmates, or the clan. Lastly, The 105th believes in having fun! Dead Frontier is a zombie MMO game, and its sole purpose is fun, and that's what the clan expects from you and everyone. Background Story 16:39 hours, June 24th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. A few months after the infection broke out, the U.S. government decided there was a new need for a different type of soldier. Although the infection had been originally broken out in the U.S. it had managed to make it across seas from fleeing foreigners, and eventually the world. For a short time, it was contained (in the U.S.). Having the most advanced technology on the planet, the American military was able to prevent it from leaving the state (in the U.S.). After studying how fast, and agile this threat was, and how was they took out American military convoys, and military bases, the American government decided to take another step to insure the survivability of their soldiers. Since the Russians had pulled out of the Russian Space Station in an effort to fund more money into outbreak containment, the American military had taken over and "expanded" it. The military turned the space station into a military base in orbit. There was a problem though, getting the military combat personnel from the orbital base, to the ground proved expensive. In en effort to make an inexpensive "drop" soldier they made drop pods. The process from dropping from the station to the ground was risking though, and if any miscalculation would happen, it would most likely result in death to the soldier. So this program was strictly volunteer only. But the only military personnel applying for it seemed to be the Marines. So the Marine Corps decided to make a new branch of the Marine Corps, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or nicknamed, the Hell Jumpers. For awhile this was going very good, casulties were at an extreme low, and this process saved many civilian lives. But the U.S. gasoline reserve stockpile had been running at a dangerous low, so when the Hell Jumpers were sent down, they would be down there for a long time. Although there were trips back up to the base, the craft used for tranport to the base could only hold a certain amount of weight. So one Hell Jumper found an outpost, and setup camp there, and is with his fellow Marines defending not only for their lives, but for the lives of the people of Nastya's Outpost... 16:42 hours, December 3rd 2016 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. Ok listen here Marines, we are dropping, but first we need to know what we are up against. Earth has been infested with a disease like contagion, that takes control of the minds of the several species when bitten, scratched, or on direct blood contact. Although steps have been taken to prevent, or shall I say, slow down, this infectious disease, these abominations continue to kill and murder innocent civilians. In addition to other forces our Commander In Chief code named "Chaos" has taken command of the special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We have been sent in to exterminate this infection and bring order back to Earth... ...Get Ready Private, We Drop Feet First Into Hell! 19:11 hours, May 17th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth **Staff Sergeant Michael Quinn - Mission Log** Fairview, New York, United States. Three Days Ago "The remains of a cigar hang from my fingers, the ash falling on one of many corpses spread before me. I lift it and puff deeply, savoring the sharp, tangy taste of the smoke. The smoke from the cigar intermingles in the air with the smoke from the battlefield. Thousands lie dead in Fairview, human and non-human alike. I stand and begin walking, my boots scuffing against scattered weapons and broken equipment. One catches my eye- kneeling, I pick up a weapon, an M82A2. The rifle's matte black color seems almost to shimmer in the failing light. Turning the weapon over, I toss it back next to its former owner, a Marine whose torso has been torn apart. Picking my way through the bodies, I climb up a hill, blinking as the setting sun shines in my face. Placing my helmet back on my head, I tint the visor and gaze down on the field, looking for any vehicle that might have survived. I see one; a Mongoose, a modern ATV. Holstering my M7 and mounting it, I set off in search for the rest of my squad. We must finish this fight. No other course of action is open to me. For I am ODST." Policies Multiclanning Policy The 105th does NOT allow multiclanning. This means you cannot be in this clan and in another clan. Doing so will result in your seperation from the clan. Also, leaving the clan (or going AWOL), and attempting to return to the clan, without a reasonable cause will result in perma ban from the clan. Return From Leave Policy If you were a previous member of the The 105th, and left the clan with a reasonable cause and/or a "weekend leave" that was granted by myself then you may return to the clan. If for any reason you had to leave the clan because you knew in advance you would be inactive for a certain amount of time, then ask me for a leave, and if approved then you will receive the same rank as when you took leave. Upon "Returning From Leave" you will receive the rank of Private First Class no matter your previous rank. Leader Absence Policy It is 105th policy that in my absence Legion will take command of 105th when I am not present for a 15 day period. After the 15 days, if Legion is allowed an absence of 15 days, then temporary command will be handed down to the next in command(Stan131). If I am not absent after the 30 days then Legion or Stan131 will take command of The 105th TEMPORARILY until my return. If after three-four months, I am not present OFFICIAL command of ODST will be handed down to the highest ranking Admiral still active. War Assistance Policy If The 105th is allied with a clan, and said clan calls upon any allies to help them in ANY situation this clan WILL help in every possible way. If during a war between two clans and one clan is an ally, (if the war terms allow for it) The 105th WILL interfere at the request of said ally. But if two of The 105th's allies are at war, we will not interfere as a clan. And no member of The 105th is to participate in said war, diplomatically, nor physically. Harassment Policy 105th members will never harass any members of The 105th or allying clans of The 105th. It is also the policy of The 105th to refrain from "flaming", or harassing any other clans/Dead Frontier players regardless of beliefs or personal disagreements. (Although it is expected you defend the honor, dignity, and integrity of The 105th if anyone is "flaming" it. Allying Policy To ally with ODST your clan must meet the following requirements. 1. Have at least 10 members 2. Have a leader of level 40 with 500+ posts 3. Your clan must be around for 3 months or longer (As per The List of Established Clans rules). Allied Clans: Defenders of Haven Scarlet Sentinels Fairview Liberation Front Project Lazarus Blood-Handed Mercenaries Honorary Legionnaire Legionnaires are THE most trusted members of the clan, and the clan PvP ready soldiers. Being a Legionnaire means that you have undergone PvP Evaluations (and pass) and are ready to fight for The 105th as if it were your home country. One member of Dead Frontier who is not in this clan may hold a position as a legionnaire. You must be in the clan for over two months time. Every member who has ever joined The 105th has had the date, level and time they joined recorded. Members who try to be an honorary legionnaire, must undergo Player vs. Player evaluations with Commander In Chief Smiggel and/or Admiral Argent Hawk. You must be level 30+ and 80+ in any of the skill type (excluding Melee or Pistol) provided by Dead Frontier. Member of the Honorary Legonnaires will be required to post almost daily. Though I may not post daily, you as a member of the Legonnaire will be expected to. Also start conversations going, do not just bump the page. Anyone seen doing this faces expulsion as an Honorary Legionnaire. Current Honorary Legionnaire: EaTiNg YoU Rank System 105th's Members (except privates)hold two positions amongst the clan. The first, is a government position, which allows almost all of The 105th (except privates) to have a say on what goes on in the clan. The second, is a military rank, which distinguishes the members from others in terms of loyalty, valor, and fighting skill. It also gives some members certain benefits, such as being able to promote or recruit others. 105th Government Structure The 105th has a system of ranks very similar to military systems. Also, as of November 21st, we have instituted a US government format to give members more say in what goes on in the clan. '' '''The Executives, a core of the Leader, his Second in Command, and various governing members that hold specific duties and respect within the clan. The executives of The 105th will deal with most things internal and external and present several things to the Congress (Legislators). Members of this branch will take commands directly from the Commander In Chief himself. We will run and maintain the Treasury, Military, and anything else deemed by The 105th to belong to the Executives. Positions in the Executives will be listed below, those positions marked with an asterisk (*) will not be available for any applicant. Those positions may be either already occupied or indefinately occupied. A member of the Executives may be called an Executive Officer. *Commander In Chief- ''Smiggel ''-The Commander In Chief has the power do to do anything with, or within the clan he wishes. This position is not open to women at any time (Non-sexiest reasons). Some of the duties of the Commander In Chief may be, but are not limited to declaring war, creating alliances, breaking alliances, promote members, demote members, and kick members out of the clan alltogether. *Perma-Commander (Second in Command)- '''''Legion24 -The Perma-Commander will take command of the clan whenever the Commander In Chief is not present for a certain amount of time. The Perma-Commander will have only SOME of the Commander In Chiefs powers and abilites in The 105th. These include but are not limited to, promoting a member or demoting a member, approving a declaration of war, and break alliance and create them. The Other Governing Members * Field Marshall- Juranas -The Field Marshall's job will be to work with clans that The 105th is aligned with. His/Her job will be to coordinate with other clans ambassador, and if they need anything bring it up with the Commander In Chief. * Quartermaster- Strike Wolf (Assisted by Ryvius) - The Quartermaster's jobs will be to create and/or manage the clan's financial needs. This member will create a NEW 105th bank account for use only by the Commander In Chief and the Quartermaster. Both the Quartermaster, the Commander In Chief, and anyone else within the clan may keep records of spending of clan funds. But the Quartermaster and Commander In Chief must keep records on every single withdraw and deposit. * General of the Armies- Argent Hawk -Oversees The 105th's battle-ready men. Makes sure that we have PvP members in case of a war, and in the event we can help another clan in war. * Judge Advocate General (JAG)- *Open* -Mediates disputes within The 105th members, or between a member and another Dead Frontier player. If the need arises, he/she also can defend a punishment on a member if the JAG sees an injustice in the reason for, type of, or length of punishment. Also, the JAG advises the Commander in Chief on any troubling matters within the clan. 105th Rank Structure As mentioned earlier, your ranks and promotions are not just based on your level. Instead, they are based off of a multitude of things you have done, along with your level. 1: The amount of time you have served in the clan. If you have served for 3 months, you rank is probably better than someone who is in the clan for 1 month. 2: The clan activities you participate/plan. If you plan, or even participate in clan events, the admiralty notices this, and within a few events, you very well could get a promotion. 3: Doing services for your clan. If you offer free or reduced services to the clan. If you make signatures, power level, or loot with your clan mates. It is usually noticed, and can get you promoted. 4: Acting mature, charitable, and being active. If you act mature, respect your higher ranks, resist flaming and don't break many rules, it can get you promoted. If you often help out clanmates and loan a weapon or money, give him any items or money, offer help, etc., this can get you up the ranks. Lastly, If you are generally active, post on the forums, start conversations going, this gradually builds up and helps you rise up. All Non-Commissioned Officers and above can recruit new members, but only Admiralty can promote members. Admirals can promote members from Private First Class to Master Sergeant. They can also promote members up to Colonel, with the Commander in Chief's permission. A 2/3 vote of all admirals is required to accept another member as an Admiral. Requirements for each rank: *NOTE* This is purely at the Commander in Chief's discretion at how much people are active. ~Enlisted~ Private - Level N/A. Low Activity Level. Corporal - Level 40, 1 week within The 105th. Low Activity Level. Sergeant - Level 43, 3 weeks within The 105th. Moderate Activity Level. ~NCO~ Master Sergeant - Level 45, 6 weeks within The 105th. Moderate Activity Level. ~Officer~ Lieutenant - Level 45, 3 months within The 105th. High Activity Level. Colonel ''- Level 50, 4 months within The 105th, along with leadership qualities. -OR- Must show exceptional leadership qualities and level 40+, 4 months within the clan. High Activity Level. ~Admiralty~ ''Admiral - Level is irrelevant, 6 months within The 105th. 2/3 vote of existing Admirals to be allowed in. Must show exceptional leadership qualities. Very High Activity Level. Fleet Admiral ''- Same requirements as Admiral, except the Commander in Chief is the decider for the candidates. ''Commander In Chief (Unique) - GTFO, tis be my rank. ~Juggernaut~ Juggernaut (Unique) - Must be level 40, 1 month within The 105th. Must excel at PvP, and kill/critically wound the Juggernaut Supreme. High Activity Level. Juggernaut Supreme (Unique) - Same Requirements as a Juggernaut, but must also serve an additional month and serve as a Juggernaut at one time. KEY: Low Activity Level = Post once everyday. Moderate Activity Level = Post everyday, Offers advice and helps out. High Activity Level = Numerous posts each day, offers advice and helps out, donates to armory. Very High Activity Level = Numerous Posts each day, Offers advice, Donates, Works outside of clan thread to make The 105th better. Squads The Juggernaut squad is solely for training in PvP.. The Delta Squad is for the vets of The 105th, whom have been in the clan for over a year. We just fool around, so no harm done. Delta Squad: (1+ Years of service) CO: Smiggel (1.75 Years) 2IC: Stan131 (2 Years) Member: Juranas (1.5 Years) Member: Argent Hawk (1.75 Years) Member: Legion24 (1.25 Year) Member: Strike Wolf (1.5 Years) Member: Tacoman94 (2.25 Years) Member: Ranger2108 (2.25 Years) Member: EaTiNg YoU (2.25 Years) Juggernaut Squad: Supreme Juggernaut: BlackShadowX Juggernaut: Omega Suicide Juggernaut: Legion24 Juggernaut: Smiggel Juggernaut: Pringles Juggernaut: Zionex